One More
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When It comes to a wedding, there's much to worry and stress over. For some though, it doesn't come from the invitations or the decorations. It can simply come from...a kiss.


"It's hard to believe that in just a couple of days, me and you will be getting married in front of all of the Valley of Peace along with our family. All of whom I'm sure will be watching us with warm smiles and tearful eyes." A smiling Po said, as he was standing in Tigress's room and was staring out her open window. Simply gazing out to the well star lit night sky, along with the great and big beautiful moon that was on full view. Which allowed the room and he and his soon to be bride was in, to be endowed in a light that consisted of a calming glow of a soft gray hue color. Upon hearing her soon to be husband's words, the tiger nodded her head and looked up to him. As she was sitting on her bed and was dressed in a gracefully long light blue night gown.

"It really is, it feels like just yesterday when you fell from the sky and was presented right there in front of me." A smiling Tigress told the panda, who took his gaze away from the night sky and instead turned his head over to his graceful Tigress. Which when he did this, he shook his head and took a seat next to her on her right side.

"Are you sure it wasn't the day when I was presented with you and your awesomeness?" Po softly, yet playfully asked her. Making his lovely Tigress let out a soft chuckle and for her to grab her lovers left paw with her right paw. Slowly intertwining her fingers together with his.

"Perhaps, or we could just agree it was the day we both were presented with each other's loveliness." Tigress stated in a happy tone, to which Po nodded his head in agreement with his feline on the subject matter.

"Yeah, that does sound a lot better when you put it that way dear. Though I think it's time we best talk about the wedding. As that is the reason why you asked me to come here on such short notice." Po softly stated, not trying to ruin the simple and cute moment they were having together. He just felt it was time to talk about what was on her mind about their big day.

"You're right Po." Tigress softly spoke, nodding her head in agreement with her mate's words.

"Well as you know, we have a lot of it covered as far as I know. Meaning nothings changed as of right now. We have all the invitations sent out and have double checked that everyone we want to come has received them. The food is all taken care of thanks to your father, who I think hasn't gotten tired of me saying 'thank you' for all of his troubles. We also have the decorations prepared as well as where the wedding is taking place. That being the palace courtyard, since it can fit so many people and like we talked about before, the place where we were graced with another's presence. Lastly, we know who's going to be our best men and bridesmaids." Tigress stated, running through all of what she and Po knew of the wedding as of this night.

"Sounds about right. Actually, it sounds like we have it all covered from what I understand. So, what exactly about the wedding did you want to talk about? I'm not trying to be rude Ti, I'm just a little confused right now is all." Po confessed, not really understanding what she wanted to talk about. It was after he said those words though, he couldn't notice a twitch of fear spread across her face and for him to notice she was now hiding something in those eyes of hers that turned from happy to somewhat a bit scared.

"Is it because you nervous about the big day Ti? Scared that something will happen and ruin it?" Po questioned his feline gently, showing a look of concern on his face. Something that made Tigress quickly turn her head away from Po and to the left, so that she was no longer looking at him.

"It's not that Po, I have full faith that our day will go well thanks to everyone who will be around us. It's just, there's one thing about the wedding that is kind of terrifying me in a way." Tigress told him with a scared tone, making Po lift his right paw from it's resting place and to move it towards Tigress's face. Once his right paw was close enough to her face, he had placed said paw on her left cheek gently and began to slowly turn her head back towards his. Once she was no longer facing away from him and was once again looking at him, he had removed his right paw from her left cheek and had set it back down on his right side.

"Tell me kitten, what is it about the wedding, or what part of it is making you like this? Tell me, so I can help you." Po begged, wanting her to tell him what it was so he could be of some help for her in some way. Noticing how much she was 'Causing her panda to worry, she had taken a deep gulp and gave a huge breath of air before giving him the answer to his question he wanted to know.

"The kiss." She told him without hesitation in her voice. Upon hearing this, Po's eyes widened. A bit taken back by what he had just heard but was in no way feeling like laughing or anything of the sort. Rather, he was just curious as to why she was so worried about a kiss.

"Why is that Tigress? We've kissed many times and they have always been wonderful." Po told the feline happily, but she just shook her head.

"Po, our wedding kiss isn't just some kiss. It's a kiss that symbolizes so much. It symbolizes that out of all the girls that are in this world you let your heart choose me and that out of all the guys in the world I let my heart chose you. It symbolizes that no matter what happens and whatever comes our way, that you'll always be there for me and that I'll always be there for you. It symbolizes the love you and I have for each other. It means a lot, and I'm scared that I'll mess it up in some way." Tigress told him with fear in her voice. In a way, he understood what she meant in her words. It wasn't her trying to downplay all the kisses they have had before, but rather this kiss wasn't going to a playful one or a simple gesture. It was a kiss that would be seen by many people they loved and cared about and one that will seal their hearts together in holy matrimony.

"I understand what you're saying Ti and believe me I get where you're coming from. Is there anything we can do to help ease your worry about it?" Po asked curiously, wanting to help ease his tiger in any way possible way. It was than though Tigress had changed her facial features from being nervous and a bit scared to a somewhat stern one.

"There is dumpling, and that's why I asked you to come. I want us to practice our wedding kiss." Tigress told him bluntly, showing a slight red blush which appeared on her cheeks in a matter of seconds. She had then stood up from her bed, her paw still holding Po's paw who had got up shortly after she did.

"How do we do practice that exactly love?" Po questioned, not sure on how exactly one would practice a 'wedding kiss'.

"Simple, all we need is something to resemble like we are at our wedding." Tigress smiled, letting go of Po's paw and grabbing her white soft blanket from her bed with both of her paws and lifting it in the air. Making it flap in the air and in the moonlight, which had made Po have a look of aww appear on his face. As he witnessed Tigress place part of the blanket on top of her head and was holding the rest of it so it was covering her whole body. Just like…

"A veil." Tigress smiled warmly, looking at a still aww struck Po. Before to long though, the panda shook his head to snap out of his trance like state and to regain focus on the beauty that was before him. He then took a few steps towards Tigress so they where now inches away from each other.

"Should we, ummm, say any sort of vows or anything like that. Or ummm, oh man I'm sorry Ti, getting a little odd here aren't I?" Po asked, feeling his heart race a little. Not knowing what all he should do and the red that was on his cheeks was an indicator of that to. Something that made Tigress chuckle warmly at, knowing even this somewhat little 'rehearsal' was making him a bit flustered.

"It's alright Po, no need for Vows or anything like that right now. Just a kiss." Tigress gently told him, looking up into his eyes as he looked down into hers. The soft moonlight in the back ground illuminating the two like a wedding that was taking place at night. Both of them feeling anxious and somewhat happy inside, and before to long Po had slowly bent down a little and pressed his lips against Tigress's. The two closing their eyes and in moments broke away from each other opening their eyes back up.

"How was that?" Po asked.

"It was good, but how about one more." So, they did. They kissed, closed their eyes, broke away, and opened their eyes. Yet this was one was a little longer.

"One more." They kissed, closed their eyes, broke away, and opened their eyes. It became longer.

"One more." They kissed, closed their eyes, but this time they did not break from the others lips nor open their eyes. Instead they kept their lips together and their eyes closed, and even going as far as Po lifting his paws up and cupping Tigress's face warmly. It was a kiss that that showed the other that no matter what they would love each other through thick and thin. That the choice they made in their mate was the absolute correct one and would never think about going back and changing their love for another if they were given the option. It was a kiss, that would show the world and tell it 'She is my wife. He is my husband. Always and forever will be.'

 **Inspired by The Anime Toradora.**


End file.
